


podfic bingo card for 2018

by litrapod (litra)



Series: Podfic Bingo [15]
Category: podfic - Fandom
Genre: Bingo, Gen, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-03-28 23:58:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13914951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: podfic bingo card for spring 2018





	podfic bingo card for 2018

**Femslash**

Wingwoman

Fandom: Supergirl

Fic: [HERE ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10185890)Podfic: [HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14112615)

| Rough | 

**Art & Craft**

Ars Gratis Artis

Fandom: Flash + Legends of Tomorrow

Fic: [HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10535508) Podfic: [HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14579010)

| 

**Non-English Language**

Language Barriers

Fandom: Star Wars- Clone Wars

Fic: [HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11605350) Podfic: [HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14495709)

| 

**Read Sadly**

Sailor's Sorrow

Fandom: Legends of Tomorrow

Fic: [Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9310676) Podfic: [Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14674007)  
  
---|---|---|---|---  
Sensory Play | Whisper | Kinky | 

**No Dialogue**

Heatwave for President

Fandom: Flash, Legends of Tomorrow

fic: [HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12605564) Podfic [HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14143617)

| 

**More Articulation (for you)**

Epic Misunderstanding

Fandom: Smallville

Fic: [Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/146856) Podfic: [Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14416695)  
  
**Minor Character**

Minutes of the April 7, 2147 Shareholders Meeting of the Kasnia Conglomerate

Fandom: Legends of Tomorrow

Fic: [Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6514405) Podfic: [HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14437860)

| Read with Breaths | FREE SPACE | 

**Read Loudly**

Message in a bottle

Fandom: Star Wars, Clone wars

Fic: [HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7961023) Podfic: [HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14143686)

| 

**Dialogue-only**

How Do You Lose a Flagship???

Fandom: Star Wars

fic: [HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11531661) Podfic: [HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14029341)  
  
**Naked**

The Best Way To Fall Asleep

Fandom: Star Wars - Clone wars

Fic: [Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8256052), Podfic: [Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14416626)

| 

**Unfamiliar Fandom**

Stars

Fandom: The Man From Earth

Fic: [Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6072217) Podfic: [Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14609589)

| Read Animatedly | 

~~Fail (at) Sex~~

**Crossover / Fusion**

Spark a Memory

Fandom: Legends of Tomorrow and John Doe

Fic: [HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12175713) Podfic: [HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14578746)

| 

**Restrained**

The Burn of Memory

Fandom: Legends of Tomorrow

Fic: [HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9166168) Podfic: [HERE ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14029884)  
  
New Kink | 

**Collaborate with one or more podficcers**

Yuri!! on Air: Season 2

Fandom: Yuri!!! on Ice

Fic: [HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13869510) Podfic: [HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13869675)

| 2+ Hours Long | 

**Incorporate Verbal Effects**

Staying Alive

Fandom: Flash

Fick: [HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9618134) Podfic: [HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14947901)

| Consent Forms


End file.
